A Comforting Hand from a Friend
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: This takes place in my Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations universe. A one-shot so expect it to be a little short. Nu is feeling sad that Ragna is gone and needs some comfort. Please R


**A Comforting Hand from a Friend.**

**This takes place in my Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations universe, although this is not a humor story. Just a short oneshot.**

* * *

Nu was sitting all alone looking into Ragna's room. He had been gone for over a month now and has not called anybody about where he was or what he was doing. Nu was getting depressed over the whole matter and was starting to think maybe she had done something wrong.

"Ragna…Where are you? Nu is sorry if she did something wrong so please, come back to Nu." She said burying her head between her knees. She jumped when she felt a hand being place upon her shoulder. She looked at the owner and found her friend, Noel. She was smiling warmly down at the girl and pulled her into a hug.

"Nu, what's the matter? You are normally so perky and happy. I hate to see you like this. Tell me what is wrong and maybe I can help." Noel said releasing the silver haired girl. Nu looked at her with pleading eyes and sighed.

"Nu misses Ragna. He left without saying anything and hasn't called anybody that I know about where he is. Nu is thinking that she did something wrong and made him leave. Noel, Will Ragna ever come back to Nu?" The girl asked on the verge of tears. Noel just smiled at the thought that Nu cared so much about her childhood friend.

"Of course, Nu. Ragna has left for work and will be back as soon as he can. He has limited communications when he is away so that is the reason that he has not contacted anybody. It has been like this ever since he started this job. You know that better than anyone, don't you? You did nothing wrong, Nu. I know that Ragna will be back to play with you very soon. You just need to be patient." Noel said patting the girl on the head. She was enjoying the feeling of being kind of like a big sister right now even though the two were the same age. Noel may have known Ragna longer than Nu, but Nu was a lot closer to the stoic for sure.

"Really, Noel? You really mean that? It just confuses Nu because every other time Ragna has left he has told someone." Nu said hopefully. She looked at Noel and scooted closer to the girl slightly bouncing with excitement.

"Yes, Nu, I do mean it. Ragna has told me many times that no matter how annoying you get, he will always be there for you. He promised me this himself. There is no way that you scared him off, even though you have a questionable choice of conversation topics at times" she said giggling. Nu puffed her cheeks and grunted.

"Noel, you're mean! Nu says things every other normal person says. Nu is just eccentric!" Nu said to the blonde. Noel laughed and was surprised the girl had used the word eccentric correctly. Nu had always been somewhat of an airhead. That was one of the things that made her cute, though.

"Oh, Nu. You are just too cute. Ragna better hurry and scoop you up or I may have to take you for myself." Noel said playfully punching the smaller girl on the shoulder. Nu looked confused for a second then her eyes lit up.

"Ragna does scoop Nu up, though. I think being scooped up by both of you would be confusing." Nu said innocently. Noel blushed and shook her head. She really was an airhead.

"You see, Nu…Nevermind, it's nothing. Just keep being you. You have all of your friends here so you don't need to be lonely. You have your sisters as well, even if one of them hates everything and the other is about as social as Rachel when her Aunt Flo visits every month." She said with a smirk on her face. Nu cocked her head at that. She didn't know Rachel had an Aunt.

"Noel, Nu loves all of her friends! She wants to be with them forever!" The girl yelled pouncing on Noel. Noel caught her and hugged the girl. She was glad Nu was starting to act like her normal self again. There seemed to be a dark cloud looming over the atmosphere when she was feeling down. It somehow made everyone around feel grey and gloomy.

"Of course, Nu. We will always be here. All of us. Even Hazama, who for some reason is only around when someone is going to be easy bait for a joke. We all care for you, Nu. You can come to us with anything." Noel said standing up. Her knees were starting to get red from sitting on the ground for too long. Nu stood up with her and bounded into the living room.

"Hey, Noel! Come play Blazblue with Nu. Nu has been practicing to beat Tsuki and Makoto and Nu wants someone to play with!" She yelled back at Noel. Noel chuckled to herself and walked in the direction of the living room. She would humor the girl for a little while, at least.

"Ragna, you really are one lucky person to have someone like her around. Hurry back to her, won't you?" She said to herself. She sat on the couch with Nu as the game started and she heard the familiar title song.

"All right! Let's play! Huh?" Nu said as she felt her phone go off. She looked at it and it was an unknown number.

"Hello? This is Nu." She said answering her phone. She dropped the phone when she heard the reply on the other end.

"Hey, Nu. It's Ragna. I'll be home in a few days."

Noel smiled as she closed her phone from the text she had just sent.

"You're welcome, Nu." She whispered.

**END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Another Nu one-shot haha. I seem to be getting a few ideas here and there and so I am writing them down as I go. Let me know what you guys think. Please R&R. I will try to get everything I have thought of out as soon as I can.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


End file.
